Jurassic World Short Fan Fiction 5
by Gyroprattasaur
Summary: FINALLY, also, I have wattpad, I will release this Short Fan Fic as one story, (1,2,3,4 and 5 will be chapters) but for a mean while, this is the last part of JWSFF, hope you all enjoy it :3


Title: Jurassic World Short Fan Fiction 5 (Last Part)

Preface: FINALLY, also, I wish that Jurassic June was forever, but, that's impossible, so, yeah, this part will show you how it ended, enjoy, I guess.

Story:

They are running out of time, Zach and Scott may die in matter of seconds, but, they've found a ride to find the raptors, will they make it?

"Ummm, no, cause Zach can die like right now"

Well, we have to find it out then,

In their car, Owen was driving, Claire is the "GPS" and Gray looked after Zach, it took like some minutes to find the raptors,

"There they are" Claire said

"Yeah, I know"

Owen steps out of the car carry nothing but his confidence and trustworthy to the Raptors,

"Hey girls, you missed daddy?" Owen asked the raptors,

"Is that you dad?" Blue asked,

"Of course it's him" Charlie said,

"Wow, he been a bad daddy now" Blue said,

"Hey, how about let's get him, he's bad, right?" Delta said,

"Agreed" all raptors said

So, they kidnapped Owen, and make him slave (Sex slave), and Claire was shocked, so, she drive the car, and follow the Raptors, they were too fast, but, gladly, she had them track.

As the raptors arrived at their cage, they untied Owen and let him stand there for a moment,

"So, where should we start?" Delta asked,

"I'll start at the head, and then you do that rest?" Blue said

"No, I'm at the head and you'll be at the body" Delta complains,

"Ugh, you idiot, I'll do the rest" Charlie said,

"No" Delta and Blue said to Charlie,

And they started fighting, while that was happening, Owen was slowly escaping the cage, when suddenly, he drop his belt, the raptors heard him,

"He's escaping!" Blue shouted

So, the raptors tried to get Owen, and after they caught Owen, they tied him in the edge of the cage, then, the raptors watch him,

"What do you want from me?!" Owen asked,

"We want your fucking sexy body, Grady" Blue said,

"But, you're all raptors, I can't fuck raptors" Owen complains,

"Are you sure that we are raptors then?" Blue said

Owen was confused,

The raptors grab a bucket with violet water, and drink it, and they turned to humans, women to be exact, they were although, and Owen was surprised.

"Oh my, I can't believe that my girls will be this beautiful like this"

Blue giggled,

"Oh you, so, how about let's start getting on?" she asked,

"Oh, yeah I'm sure," Owen agreed,

And they started, meanwhile, Claire was locating them and she found them, she knew that the cage were open, so, she was worried about him,

"Okay, Gray, you'll stay here, while I get some blood of the raptors, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, what's going on Aunt Claire?" he asked,

"Oh nothing, you don't have worry about it"

So, she stepped out of the car, grab her syringe and bag, and enter the cage, as she entered the cage, she heard moaning sounds, she was curious about the noise, so, she grab her mirror and look at the reflection,

She saw women with reptilian scales, but, she saw that these are beautiful, so, she point the mirror and saw Owen, she saw Owen was fucking a woman, and she was shocked, and stepped out in the shadow, the raptors stares at her, and Blue and Owen stop doing it, Owen was shocked that Claire was there, so he picked up his pants and walks toward Claire,

"Wait, I can explain," Owen said,

Claire starts crying,

"You don't have to"

So, she grabs one of the raptors, and gets some blood and run towards the car, Owen tries to catch up with her, but, he was too late, the car was too fast, and she just drive, Gray saw that she was crying, so, he transfer to the front seat,

"What happened out there Aunt Claire?" Gray asked,

"He was…"

"Was?"

"It's too much, have you ever had that feeling that after you trusted him in all time, but one day, he'll be cheating at you"

"Wait, there's another human here in this very island?"

"Not really but"

"Then that's not cheating at all"

"What do you mean?"

"If one human cheats at another human, then that's really cheating, but, if one human cheats at an animal, well, that's not cheating at all, that's giving them love"

"But…"

"You should go back and say what you really feel"

Claire didn't respond, but, she turn back and go back to the cage, meanwhile, at the cage, Owen was looking in the distance, thinking what he have done, the raptors stared at him,

"Hey, are you okay" Blue asked,

Owen didn't respond,

When suddenly, Claire came and Owen stand up, she walks towards to him, and have a conversation,

"So, how's fucking the raptors?" Claire asked,

"Look, I'm so sorry, it's the raptor's fault, but also it's my fault too" Owen said with tender,

"It's so hard to watch you, with another woman, it's so hard to me, even when I'm just a girl"

"Hey, I'm sorry to feel you like that. I promised that I'll be a better man for you,"

Claire didn't accept him like a snap of a finger, but, Owen just hugged her, and she smiled,

"Don't worry babe, I'll never fuck some things except you"

They both giggled,

So Owen grabbed his clothes and they walk to the coast of the island, leaving the raptors behind, they were quiet the whole journey, and Zach was not that so good, he vomits blood at the back, and they stop to clean it up, but the smell was so unpleasant, so, they just walk to the coast, and Gray start talking with Claire,

"So, Aunt Claire, what are going to do now?"

"I'm not really sure"

"What's matter Aunt Claire?"

"It's nothing. Just don't talk with me right now, okay? Let's talk when we got out of this cruel island"

"Oh, Okay"

Owen put his hand at Gray's shoulder, and Gray leans on, Claire look at them, but, she keeps walking.

"What's wrong with her?" Gray asked,

"Oh, it's hard to explain, and you don't have to know it"

"Huh, I thought that you two are together?"

"Yeah, well I have done something wrong, so yeah. I don't like to talk about it,"

Gray didn't responded, but, he just stared at the distance, when suddenly, Zach fell, and the gang looks at him, Owen carried him, Claire runs towards to him,

"I think I'll not going to make it" Zach said,

Claire didn't respond and keeps walking, until they've arrived at the coast, and Claire saw that there was a plane that was going to land, and she knew that was Scott,

"Oh God! It's Scott" Claire shouted,

Owen knew what he must do,

"Claire hide, go hide with Gray and Zach, I'll do everything"

"What, no, please, I need you Owen"

"Please babe? Just go behind at the tree"

Claire just agreed with him, so, they hid behind the tree, and Owen just waited for Scott to land, as he's landed, he carried 6 knives, 3 guns, 15 bullets and 1 bomb, while Owen holds nothing,

"Ha-ha! I've got weapons but you don't have anything" Scott said,

"Scott, we can talk about this"

"You, you fuck boy, keeps fucking up my plans, and you've hook up with my bitch's sister,"

Owen was offended by his words,

"Oh, so, you fucking idiot, trying to kill your own wife, and you tried to fucking speak with me now, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up, you don't know who I'm really fucking 'm?"

"I may not know you, but, I know you've messed with the wrong boy here then?"

"Stop asking questions and let's start killing"

Owen knew he carried a bomb, so, he carefully runs toward at him, while he was doing that, Scott keeps shooting at nothing, and Owen push back Scott, Scoot carried his knife off and stab at Owen's abdomen,

"Ha, you've been stab, fuck boy"

Owen suddenly triggered the bomb,

"I don't think so"

"Huh?"

Owen suddenly run away and the bomb exploded, Claire, Gray and Zach heard the explosion, they look out, and saw that Owen was impaled with a knife on his left shoulder,

"OWEN?!, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Claire shouted,

Owen continued running toward to them, as he arrived, Claire check Owen's wound, and perform a first aid,

"What happened out there?" Claire asked Owen,

"You know, finishing some business" Owen answered,

"Okay, then what happen to Scott then?"

"He's dead"

"What, I mean, I know he's a killer, but, he's still my Brother-in-law"

"I know babe, but, we have to put an end in this fucking killer"

Claire didn't really feel bad about Scott, but she reach out for a hug, they cuddled for long moment, when suddenly,

"Excuse me, but, there is a dying person here" Gray interrupted,

Owen and Claire stopped and noticed Gray,

"You're right, let's go then" Claire said,

So they ride the boat, and sail to the mainland, for some reason, Owen learned how to sail a boat, so, he's the captain, Claire take care of Zach, and Gray was with Owen, as they sail to the boat, they had a little conversation with each other,

"So, Owen, what happened out there?" Gray asked,

"Uh, kid, It's very hard to explain at you" Owen answered

"Why?" Gray wondered himself,

"Well, you know the time where he tried to kill you?"

"Yeah"

"Well, you don't have to worry, because, he's dead"

"What?, I'm surprised that you said that," Gray said,

Gray wonders if who killed his father, so, in his thoughts, Owen did it,

"Uhh, Owen.." Gray said,

"Yeah?"

"Di-did you ki-ki-killed my father?" Gray stuttered,

Owen didn't respond that quick,

"Gray, it's for you and your family, he even tried to kill your mother," he said,

"Yes, I know, but, I'm surprised that YOU killed him, but okay, I think you are much cooler now though" Gray responded

"Yeah, exactly" Owen responded back,

Gray keeps on talking to Owen, as to distract himself to the death of his own father, which is killed by his very own Uncle-in-Law, which is a very weird thing to happened to us, but, it took them 30 minutes to go back to the Mainland of Costa Rica, and Zach didn't feel as same as before, as the situation gets even worse, Owen was worried more,

"Owen, we have to hurry up, we can lose another life", Claire said with worries,

"Oh Shit," Owen whispered to himself,

"Well, what should we ride then?"Gray asked Claire,

Claire looked everywhere as to find a vehicle.

"I don't really know"Claire hopelessly answered,

Owen was in the hurry of thinking, so, he know that Dr. Henry Wu is a rich scientist, so he asked Claire to call Dr. Henry Wu,

"Babe, call the doctor" Owen commanded her,

"Well, it's a great idea, I don't know, letting him driving from LA to here, it's freaking two time zones away, how do you think that a car of Dr. Henry Wu can reach here in a matter of minutes, like that's very…"Claire sarcastically complains,

"If you just call him, and you'll understand me" Owen said,

Claire shut her mouth, and called Dr. Henry Wu, as she was calling,

"Ah yes Dr. Wu, yeah, uhhh" she stared to Owen

"Just give me the phone" he demanded her,

Claire gave her phone to Owen,

"Ah yes, Dr. Wu, yeah, we need a ride there home," Owen said,

" _Sure, of course, how fast are you talking about?"_ Dr. Wu asked,

"As fast as you and I met" Owen joke about their conversation,

Dr. Wu laughed,

" _Well, okay, it is urgent?"_ Dr. Henry Wu asked,

"Someone is dying Dr." Owen responded,

" _Oh, we'll be there"_ Dr. Henry said with seriousness,

Owen turn off the phone and gave it to Claire,

"What did you talk about Owen?"Claire asked,

"Some transportation" Owen answered,

"Ah, what kind of transportation you say?"Claire asked more,

"I don't really know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"He's a fucking doctor babe, he'll know what he is doing, so calm down babe"

Claire step closer to Owen,

"So Owen, how's life?"

"Same, and horny as fuck"

"What?, you too?"

Owen looked at her as she said that, he cross his arms,

"Yeah, Why?" he speak with a very calm voice,

Claire step even closer

"Well, I'm actually can't handle it right now Owen"

"Don't call me Owen babe," Owen whispered out,

"Call me daddy" he said with a very sexy voice,

Claire giggled and fond herself,

"Oh, if we can do it right now, but, someone's dying," Claire killed her excitement and maybe his happiness,

"Oh, right, Zach" Owen said to himself,

"Hey, isn't that amazing that Zach hasn't still asleep forever?" Gray interrupted them.

"Indeed, I don't really know how he can do that, but I'm pretty sure that he's not that fine as we know, Zach the guy who wants his likes" Owen talked about Zach,

"Well, Zach can do it…"Claire said,

"Speaking of Zach, where is he Gray?" Owen asked him,

"Oh, he's with me,"

Owen look at Gray's surroundings,

"No, seriously, where is he?"

"He is with me"

"Gray, I'm not joking"

"I'm here, you little bastard" Zach speak up

Owen stared at him,

"Oh, there you are Zach"

"You only noticed me when I scream your name" Zach said,

Owen giggled,

"Zach, you don't have to scream my name, because, I have nicknames"

Both of them giggled,

"What the actual fuck are your talking about?!" Claire rudely Interrupted them,

"Oh nothing honey, it's a little.." he was speaking,

The helicopter of Dr. Wu arrived,

"Aha, it's here" Owen cheerfully said

Claire stare away from Owen, as she act that she doesn't need to know what he was trying to say, but, they rode the Helicopter and go home, meanwhile in the helicopter, Zach was with Owen, sleeping, Owen watched him, and Claire was a little bit envious to Zach,

"So, Honey, what's the news with him?" Claire asked,

"Well, he's sleeping" Owen responded,

"Sleeping eh?" she was curious,

"Yeah, sleeping, there is nothing wrong with sleeping, right?" he asked,

"Not at all honey"

"Except that sleeping includes cheating and gay shit I think" she talk to herself

"What?" Owen asked her,

"Nothing Babe," Claire said,

Owen looked at her as to think what is she's thinking, so after a long journey through Costa Rica to LA, they have finally arrived and Claire called the Karen, the phone keeps ringing but no one answering it,

"Oh no, what happened to my sister?" Claire said with her care

"Well, she could be de.." Owen commented

When suddenly, someone called Claire, so she answered it and it was Karen,

"Oh My God Karen, what's happening to you?"

" _What? I'm still in the hospital, flirting with the doctor, but where are you?"_

"We are in LA to be honest Karen, we are just about to tell the doctor to heal our nephew"

Claire holds her phone away and talked to Dr. Henry Wu for a while

"Can you make the treatment please?"

"Sure, it would take for a while"

Claire speak again at her phone

"Anyway, so, you need to be picked up huh?"

" _Yeah. also, what happen to my maniac husband?"_

"Well, we have to talk about that later sis.." Claire said with clumsiness

" _WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!"_

"Bye"

Claire dials off her phone

"So honey, we need to pick my sister, and you have to come with me" Claire said to Owen

"What? I'll cum at you?" Owen joked about

"Ew, you're disgusting babe, just, go with me, jeez" she's disgusted

So, they left their nephews at Dr. Henry and went to fetch Karen, while Owen drive the car, they had a conversation.

"Uhh, babe?" Claire said

"Yes?"

"What's with you and Zach?"

"Ummm, you know, I was concerned that he might die, so I treated him I always wanted to be"

"Wait, your father doesn't treat you nice?"

Owen didn't respond

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your childhood" Claire said

"It's okay, this is why I treat people and animals I always wanted to be treated"

"Even you fucked those raptors"

"For the last time, they made me fuck them"

"But you agreed with them, but to be fair, your girls are fucking hot, I wish I was hot like them"

"What, so now you are body shaming, babe, you don't need to be the queen of the west just to make me love you, but all I need is the honest truth of yours"

Claire flattered from what he said

"Aww, that's so sweet honey"

"Well, what kind of person who loves other people because of their looks"

"Haha, yeah" Claire laughed, because she literally fell in love to Owen because of his looks

"Anyway, it's so weird to say but, my dick is kind a dirty though"

"WHAT?" Claire laughed with confusion "Why are you telling this to me?"

"No seriously, it make my balls very itchy, can you scratch it?"

Claire stared at him

"Uhhh, sure…"

She first put his index finger on his dick, and slowly scratch it, when slowly she is enjoying it, so she just scratch it like how we scratch our heads or itches.

"Yes, that's the spot" Owen moaned

"Oh God, this is very comforting to do to you while you are driving babe"

"Yeah, but speaking of comforting, we are here" Owen grabbed her hand to put it away

They exited the car, went to the airport and went to the home state, and drove again.

"Can't believe we are out on your home state for a very long time" Owen complained

They finally arrived the hospital, they tried to find Karen, until Luke meet them

"Hello there, how may I help you?" Luke asked

"Evening Officer, uhh, have you seen Karen Mi.." Claire said

"Oh, follow me then" Luke said

They followed Luke and they arrived to Karen

"Oh My God, it's you two, you know how much I missed you two so much" Karen said

"Oh Sis, it was very hard time when without you" Claire said

Karen and Claire hugged as they really missed themselves, meanwhile, Luke and Owen had a conversation

"So, you are one of the officer in this town huh?" Owen started the conversation

"Yep, sir..?" Luke asked his name

"I'm Owen Grady, but call me Owen" Owen introduced himself

"Wow, I kinda like you"

"Well Thanks, me too"

Meanwhile at Claire

"Oh God Karen, I'm so sorry about your husband, but he's dead"

"OH GOD FUCKING YES, the nightmare have come into an end" Karen cheerfully said

Claire didn't respond but, they knew that Zach and Gray was still on LA.

"Uh sis, we need to go, we got to fetch your childrens"

"Oh right"

They left the hospital, thank the officer and went to LA, and they went to Dr. Henry's office

"So, Doc, what happened?"Owen asked

"He is okay as nothing happened to him, but, where is the other one?"

"He's dead" Karen smiled

"Oh"

Owen and Claire laughed a bit, and saw Zach

"Oh Baby, you are fine, I missed you much" Karen hugged and kissed Zach on his cheeks

"Mom, you are making me embarrassed" Zach murmured

"I don't care" Karen responded

Gray was there too, he went to Owen and hugged him

"Oh God Owen, what took you all so long?" Gray asked

"Well, because your home state is very far away" Owen sarcastically said

"Oh" Gray laughed

So, they were all okay, they returned first at their home state, fix their problems, Karen finally married Luke, Zach is pretty much in a good condition, and have a good uncle-nephew relationship with Owen, Claire and Owen decided to live at LA and work with Dr. Henry, which this made Gray a little bit depressed, but, they will come back every 2 weeks, and they finally lived with a normal lives.

END


End file.
